Of Rabbits And Dark Nights
by NeutronStarsCollide
Summary: Misaki suffers from a small  /cough  bout of anxiety without Akihiko there for most of the day, he can't wait for him to get home!  Oneshot / Shounen-Ai / R&R PL0X


Of RABBITS and DARK NIGHTS_

Misaki had been bored at home without Usagi. Aikawa had whisked him away to the publishing company sometime in late afternoon, and it seems he hadn't yet been able to escape from her. To try and relieve himself of the boredom Misaki had cooked himself raw, even making Usagi's favorite octopus wieners. In addition, he had studied 'till his brain hurt, when Usagi still didn't arrive. Not to mention that 'studying until Misaki's brain hurt' took very long. So in reality, you could really just say that Misaki was helplessly anxious, not bored.

Misaki sighed. He'd gone out to see if there was something else that could take his mind off of his lover of two years, but to no avail. That pervert had had his claws in deep from the very beginning. Something—no, everything—about being with Akihiko felt right to Misaki. And yet somehow his older brother failed to realize anything.

He looked up at the night sky. Everything around him was dark, except for the occasional streetlamp. His footsteps were loud eerie occurrences on streets usually bustling with people. Where were they? Did they have families? Lovers? How did _they_ live?

And finally, after a short imagining of a stereotypical family, Misaki's thoughts wandered. Him and Usagi enjoying a hot summer day at a local festival; the two of them snuggling under a kotatsu in blistering cold weather; eating their favorite foods together; doing their favorite activities together…Maybe even a steamy night in the bedroom..? Suddenly the brown hair was stopping in his tracks, ruffling his hair wildly.

"Gah, no! Not that!" he exclaimed, taking on a redder than usual color. The words dissipated in the dark, soulless night. He sighed again, sounding a bit defeated. Fighting his feelings on his relationship with Usagi was instinctual, but they didn't change the fact that they were there. And under the surface, Misaki didn't want to change them. No one had ever made Misaki feel so… Alive—excluding how sore his body still got after one of Usagi's nightly ravages.

As the man continued to walk, he absentmindedly rubbed his head in a similar fashion to what his lover would. If he was still with Aikawa he was probably having a meeting and griping about how much he hates meetings. Did he want to call? Was Aikawa stopping him? Had he… forgotten?

Simultaneous vibrations and beeps always in threes alerted Misaki to a text message. From Akihiko. He could feel his heart fluttering and dancing in anticipation. He could be such a girl sometimes…

"My meeting is done. Aikawa has been yelling at me all night for not being focused enough. How could I be focused after leaving you behind all night? Prepare yourself Misaki~"

It stuck in his mind like super glue. That 'prepare yourself' part. Did that mean sex tonight? Just the thought made Misaki's head spin. He could foresee knowing ahead being like torture. The decision to lay with Akihiko was usually the one-sided kind and Misaki was never on that side. Such were the whims of that pervert Akihiko… Yet, even after realizing what was in store, Misaki was quickening his step as he tried to figure out where he was. He hadn't been all too attentive on the way, to say the least. Besides! Everything looks different in the dark.

_This is weird…_

Yes, what a curious thought it was. He was right across the street from Usagi's apartment. Misaki could've sworn he was way farther away. Hadn't he taken a train or something? The memories were too fuzzy to tell. He shook his head, chuckling nervously. How distracted had he been exactly?

Once inside he set his stuff on the couch. Was he supposed to sit still and wait now? Would that even be possible? It didn't seem like it would be. He looked at the food on the table. It was way too much for just two people, Usagi was sure to be suspicious. Misaki doubted he could live through the embarrassment of having his anxiety uncovered. Akihiko would be the first to take advantage of that fact, so he began to clear the extra food off of the table. Sticking them in the deepest part of the fridge, Misaki left only enough for Akihiko. The butterflies in his stomach would never let him eat—those bastards.

Just as Misaki closed the door to the fridge there was a light tingle of keys and soft familiar footsteps. Misaki stood frozen for a second, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. The next second he was face to face with those loving lavender pupils.

"I'm home," he whispered lightly into Misaki's ears. A furious blush came over him, and despite his deep breaths his heart rate went up.

"W-welcome… back." The words came in a soft, embarrassed whisper as Misaki averted his eyes from Usagi's. But the older man was fast to clutch Misaki's chin and make him hold the gaze. This only ended with his hesitant lover being more pink in the face. A small smirk graced Akihiko's features as he wrapped his free arm around Misaki's waist and leaned forward for a kiss. Instinctually, Misaki's eyes shut themselves as their lips connected. His anxiety was slipping away every second they embraced, fueling the passion.

Usagi licked Misaki's lower lip, asking for entrance and almost immediately his boyfriend responded. Their tongues mingled, taking in each others' respective taste. Cigarettes and coffee danced with peppermint tea and sugar cookies. The continued connection grew more and more intense, each man showing his suppressed hunger for the other. The hand on Misaki's chin slid down to his waist where Usagi pulled him ever closer. And in response Misaki wrapped tentative hands around Usagi's neck. One quick stop for air showed each lover panting, and Usagi being the first to recover began to plant kisses on Misaki's neck, even going ahead and licking his ear. Shudders passed through him in response, making his lower regions tingle as they became stiff.

"I told you to prepare yourself, didn't I?" Akihiko whispered to Misaki. He was beet red now and obviously not thinking clearly.

"Th-That only makes me more nervous!"

A soft chuckle escaped Akihiko. "So… are you saying that you would've preferred this as a surprise?"

"Yes! W-wait… WHAT?" Misaki's wishes had somehow been twisted into such a way where they were more detrimental to him than helpful. He couldn't think of which decision seemed worse—to open his mouth at all or to answer the last question.

More chuckling and suddenly Misaki was in the air and in Akihiko's firm arms. "If you like my surprises so much maybe I shouldn't tell you about this new move I'd like to put in my next novel…"

Misaki's red face got _even more_ red, if that was humanly possible, and he hid that face in Akihiko's firm chest. As much as he fought it out loud, it never really changed his heart—and Usagi knew that best in a way. Slowly but surely they ascended the stairs toward a room Misaki knew all too well. Despite the imminence of the actions he was about to perform, Misaki couldn't help but smile into his lover's sweater.

Thrown onto that king sized bad and that same smile is still there. Akihiko notices and gives him a quick, loving kiss. He tries to pull back but Misaki has his hands fisted in his sweater.

"I… I love you," he says—eyes closed and his heart about five seconds away from beating straight out from his chest.

Usagi can't hold back a stunned expression but that quickly melts into a smile of pure happiness. "I love you, too. And I always will."

The dark of night ends with the suspected naught—and this time that rabbit saw his favorite star shine its brightest ever.


End file.
